


Tell Me It Was Worth It

by Cartopathy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bank heists, Blow Jobs, First Time, Galaxies, Libraries, M/M, Memory Loss, Sex on the TARDIS, Time Travel, getting naked, memory retrieval, sad doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartopathy/pseuds/Cartopathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psi: “You really can't seduce me into robbing a bank for you.”<br/>Doctor: “I can seduce you, though?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliane/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Runecestshire. And thanks to anigrrrl2 (aka allonsys_girl) for betaing.

 

It is there, across the grass by the bench where Psi stands. Breeze shaking the leaves off trees. The Doctor peers out from the TARDIS, a thrill in his chest. He feels a smile creeping across his face and startles. Slams the door. Roams the TARDIS.

“Alright!” He yells loudly into the silence, trying to drown out his thoughts.  _You're 2000 years old. Get a grip._  But the memory of that hand on his, the sacrifice for Clara, the people he'd erased: It wasn't as though Psi were an ordinary man, but still _after 2000 years you could have learned to play it cool._

He looks to the screen. Psi still stands beside the bench.

“OK, Eyebrows. Time to plan a bank heist.” His fingers tap the console. “Of course, it's easier to plan the heist after you've successfully pulled it off. And Psi,” he pauses, “Psi is necessary.”

He leaves the TARDIS at a swift clip, treads across to the bench and holds his hand out to Psi. “Hello,” the Doctor says. “We haven't met. Well, we have. I mean, I've met you, but you've never met me.” _Come on, Eyebrows, get it together._

But he looks Psi in the eye while their hands clasp.

“I'm going to try this again. I'm the Doctor. And I need you. I...need your help.”

Psi is still silent.

“You see, there's this bank.”

Psi's eyebrows raise. “You don't look like a bank robber.”

The Doctor pats his jacket and waistcoat. “Well, that's because I'm not. Not usually. Today's different.”

“What's today?”

He smiles. “Well, you're here for one.”

Psi stammers. Purses lips. “You really can't seduce me into robbing a bank for you.”

“I can seduce you, though?”

A smirk. “That remains to be seen.”

The Doctor clears his throat. “Well, I've got a better offer anyway.”

“Better?”

“There's nothing in that bank I want for myself.” He looks Psi up and down. “Well, not yet anyway. I've got my own reasons for pulling this heist, but I think you'll be interested in what they have for you in there.”

“You? Is it you?” His eyes now over the Doctor. “'Cause that's not enough. I've been through far too much to rob a bank just for fun, just for...a good time.”

“I know what you've been through. I told you, I've met you before.”

Psi wrings his hands. “No, I'd remember that.”

“Not if it's in your future.”

“I'm sorry?”

“One of the greatest minds in our universe, haven't figured out yet that I'm a time traveler?” The Doctor's hands on Psi's shoulders. “I was hoping for more penetrating insight.”

Psi clears his throat. “So someday in my future I'll run across you and you won't remember me?”

He drops his hands and stuffs them in pockets. “No, not won't remember. Won't have ever met you. But that's all in the past now. For me.” He scrunches eyebrows and looks to the grass, then into Psi's eyes. “I won't have forgotten you. Well, I will have I suppose, but that's an entirely different set of circumstances. And after I forget you, I'll remember you again, and then I'll drop off a short wide-faced girl for a date and that will be all I can wait before I see you again, and, well, here I am.”

“We've been on a date?”

“That's what I'm here to ask.”

“I thought we were robbing a bank.”

“Yes. Exactly.”

Psi stares at him. After a silence his eyes narrow. “You want to take me on a date to a bank robbery.”

“That's not all I want to do.”

A sly smile.

“But there's a catch.”

Psi crosses his arms. “We might die?”

“OK, there's two catches. That's the second one. The first is you have to let me wipe your memory.”

Psi shakes his head. “Non starter, Time-traveler. I'm not letting go of any more.”

“But for the trouble of losing your memories, I'll pay you.”

“Is this a new sex industry I'm unfamiliar with?”

“What?! No. I mean, I'll pay you from the bank. It's not just any bank. It's not just money and jewels. It's the Bank of Karabraxos, and I happen to know that in safety deposit box Tech 251 there is a serum that can reboot your entire system and return all your memories. And not just the ones that I take, but the ones that you took.”

“How do you know I took any?”

“You told me.”

“I already told you...in the future?”

“Your future. My past. These things are subjective.”

Psi is lost in thought, staring at the ground.

“You can't say no to that now, can you?”

“But if it doesn't work? If we get caught? We die? I mean, the Bank of Karabraxos...” he trails off.

“No we won't get caught. Well, we'll get caught, but we won't die.”

“You don't know that.”

“Yes I do. I've just come from there.” He pulls out a piece of paper, scribbles on it. “We make it out and you get all your memories back.” He hands over the piece of paper. “Including my phone number.”

“I don't believe you.”

“What, too forward? Wrong moment?”

“No, I don't believe you've already robbed it. Why would you be here asking if it was already over.”

“Are all computers so linear?”

“I'm not a computer.”

“Well. Not where it counts anyway.” The Doctor smirks.

Psi chuckles. “I’ll let you try and convince me.”

* * *

 

Psi clasps the serum in his hands. The black chair is swivelled toward the wall and behind him Saibra and Clara and the Doctor are laughing and choking down food and Psi can't remember what he can't remember so he can't imagine what's going to appear in his mind after he injects it. What faces will he see? How many family members has he jettisoned?

And what the hell could the Doctor possibly have said to convince him to erase more memories?

He pulls the syringe. He plunges it into his vein. He must sleep, because next thing he wakes up. The Doctor's voice still behind him with the other two. But now he sees familiar faces: the sister. Their mothers. The brother-in-law and the nephew.

He grimaces, holding back a sob. Tears flow hot down his cheeks and he stands, walking to one of those hallways by the side, hiding behind a corner.

Soon the Doctor joins him. “I think it worked. You got your memories?” The Doctor asks.

Psi wipes his face.

In a flash he sees the Doctor, in his memory, in that room before the others got there.

* * *

It was only him and the Doctor. They sat across from each other and the Doctor clasped Psi's hands in his and said, “In a few minutes, I'm going to walk through that door with two other people. I'm going to play a recording from a man named The Architect and he's going to explain why he needs to take your memories. The others will be fine, but I know about those other memories you deleted, not just that you scrubbed your own memory, but that you scrubbed your loved ones. Your family. To protect them.

“I want you to know that I understand what it is to be that alone. And I wouldn't ever ask you to take any more memories if it weren't really, really important.”

Psi jerked his hands from the Doctor. “How could you possibly know what it is to be that alone?”

“I don't think that's first date material.”

Crossed arms. “Then what's so important.”

“It's not a bank heist. Not properly. We aren't stealing money. I will get the serum you need, I promise you, and you can have your family back. But the fact that you lost them is the reason I know you're going to help me. The Architect is going to mention a creature. One that can read minds. One that is held in the bank to terrorize those who break in. One that is the last of its kind in the whole world. Except for one. Except for his wife. But he doesn't have her, just like you don't have your family. We break into the bank, we reunite these creatures and set them free. And then we reunite you with your family. And that's it. Everyone goes home happy.”

Psi stared into the Doctor's eyes. _Sexy as hell and compassionate? Kill me now._  “OK, so what do you get? Your family back, too? Money? Honor? Fame?”

The Doctor laughed. “No. I'm mostly just hoping for a second date.”

“This is one hell of a first date.”

“I like to be a little unconventional.”

Psi couldn't help but smile. “A little.”

“When you get your memories back, when you get this one back, and you see me again, tell me it was worth it.”

* * *

In the TARDIS, Psi smiles at the Doctor.

The Doctor repeats, “So, yes, then, on the memories?”

Psi smiles, crossing to the Doctor. He shoves the Doctor against the wall and presses his lips to his, presses between them with his tongue and he hears the Doctor gasping and groaning. He pulls away. “It was worth it.”

The Doctor blinks and shakes his head. “Wow, I'd say.”

“And you've definitely got that second date.”

“Second date? I don't seem to have gotten memory of the first back from the Teller.”

Psi smiles, pleased the tables are turned. “You never lost that memory. It's in your future. Well. You'll see.” He fixes the Doctor's lapels, pats his chest. A kiss on his jaw.

“So second date then. I'm still looking forward to the first.”

“I'll call you.”

“You don't have my number.”

“Yes I do.”

“How?”

“You gave it to me.” He winks.

* * *

 

Psi parts ways, shakes the Doctor's hand. Let's Clara hug him. Steps out into a familiar park. Lucky he can call without a mobile. It rings in his head, and the Doctor answers.

“Doctor! Hi. This is Psi. Have we met?”

“Yes, we have.”

Psi smiles. “When are you?” His hands prickle with sweat.

“I've just finished planning our first date.”

“So I've already agreed to wipe my memory?”

“Yes, I just left that room. When are you?”

“We've just completed the heist. You left me on my home planet.”

“Well, I think that's our timelines sorted then.”

“Perfect. Do you remember how to get here?”

The TARDIS appears. The Doctor steps out. “Time travel is the fastest way to travel.”

Psi lets himself into the TARDIS. “Show me.”

The Doctor follows. Closes the door behind him. “Where do you want to go?”

“Hmmm,” Psi ponders. He walks over to the Doctor. “Somewhere...isolated.” He kisses his chin. “Somewhere a little bit cool.” Kisses neck. “But not so cool that you need your clothes on.” Unbuttons shirt and kisses collar bone.

“Well.” The Doctor sighs. “I think I have a few rooms like that on the TARDIS if you don't want to wait.”

“I don't want to wait.”

The Doctor smirks. He grips Psi's face between his hands and kisses him soundly. “Then let's just take her wherever we end up.”

Psi furrows his brow.

The Doctor presses Psi back against the console and lifts him. Psi feels levers and controls behind his back, beneath his thighs, but more he feels the Doctor's fingers at his waistline and the ache at his fly which is grown taut.

The Doctor's hands are there now, between his thighs and unzipping and he kneels and Psi leans back on elbows and the TARDIS whirs and jerks but neither notice because all of a sudden he is inside the Doctor's mouth and all he knows is that warm, wet realm. His neck stretches back and he moans and moans until the Doctor stops.

Psi opens his eyes. Breathes some quick breaths and looks down to where he is still hard. He sits up.

The Doctor is pacing.

“What's wrong?” Psi asks.

“It's been so long since,” he starts.

“It's OK. I don't care. I just want you.” He reaches to the Doctor's shoulder pulling him in for a kiss.

The Doctor wraps his arms around Psi, moving hands down his back and gripping his buttocks.“I'm just not sure if I have the proper accoutrements.”

“There's a billion rooms in here.”

“Yes! Yes. A billion rooms, roughly speaking, more like 1300, but also a telepathic interface which means she must know that I would...” he pauses. “I'm going to look in the library.”

“The library?”

The Doctor shrugs and shakes his head. “I like books.”

“Maybe a little too much.”

The Doctor's eyes fall to Psi's erection. “There's couches in there.”

“Show me the way.” He slides off the console, toes his shoes off and steps out of his trousers. He pulls his shirt tight around him and presses his hand to the Doctor's back. “Let's go.”

They move slowly to the library, pausing at intervals to kiss. The Doctor presses Psi's wrists over his head to the wall and his shirt falls open. A few feet down the corridor Psi is walking backwards accepting kisses and fumbling at buttons. He pulls sleeves from arms and runs his hands over the Doctor's torso and they are against a wall again, Psi's bare cock pressing against the Doctor's fly.

Psi feels those hands on his buttocks again, except this time trouserless, and he bucks several times against the Doctor. His fingers make quick work of the fly and their pricks are pressed together, both men moaning.

Hot breath in Psi's ear: “Think we'll make it to the library.”

Psi steps away. He wipes a bead of sweat from the Doctor's forehead. “We'd better hurry.”

Quickly the Doctor leaves his trousers on the floor. He takes Psi's hand and they run to the end of the corridor and enter the library. Shelves and stacks of books in all directions and desks with lamps and black leather couches and a window seat with burgundy cushions. Out the window is a galaxy clouded with purples and blues the likes of which Psi has never seen.

The Doctor thinks for a moment before pressing open a hidden drawer in the desk by the window and pulls out a bottle. Together, on the window seat, they slick lube over the Doctor's cock, and slick fingers behind Psi's perineum and soon they are lying unstill. Psi's chest is pressed into the smooth cushions, his hands splayed to his sides and fingers intertwined with the Doctor's. Behind him the Doctor presses deep, slowly, then faster. Each thrust Psi feels himself moving closer to the precipice, and finally reaches his hand in a struggle to his own cock. The Doctor obliges, rolling to his side, and pulling Psi with him. He doesn't allow Psi the opportunity to grip himself, but wraps his hand around Psi and pumps, clumsily.

Psi relieves him by pressing back against him, taking over the work of hips from the Doctor. When he does he hears a desperate moan from the head beside his. It is followed by kisses on his ear and neck and shoulders.

When Psi hears the final yell, feels the warmth filling him, and the hand around him tremble in weakness he cries out himself and spills.They rest panting and sweating in a disheveled stack among the books.

“That,” the Doctor breathes. “Was.” But he is still catching breath.

Psi rolls over and kisses and kisses and kisses him. And after a time he pauses. “So was that our second date?”

“No, I don't think so. Must have been our third.”

“Nothing goes in order with you, does it.”

“Almost never.”

Psi smiles, taking in the scent of sweat and sex. “Still up for that second date?”

“Let's see where we've landed.”

“I don't think we have,” Psi says. He nods toward the window.

The Doctor turns. “Ah,” he says, “The Coreilian Galaxy. We're far from home, and very much in the past.”

“It's beautiful.” Psi stares at the sky while the Doctor kisses his shoulder and chest.

“I'll take you anywhere. Everywhere. I've plenty of lifetimes to spend.”

“Bit bold for a third date.”

“I've lived thousands of years.” He strokes Psi’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I know what I want.”

“Thousands? You aren't human?”

The Doctor shakes his head.

“How many people have you shown the world to?”

“Well, you can't expect to be the first.”

Psi shakes his head. “I don't care about that. You take people with you and show them the world. I'm not sure that's what I want to see.”

“What else is there to see?”

“You.” Psi smiles.

The Doctor stares down his body and shrugs. “This is pretty much all there is, this time around.”

“As much as I love that, and certainly hope to be seeing more of it, that's not what I mean.” He strokes the Doctor’s hair. “I want to see your life. Your thousands of years. Who are you? Where have you been? What have you done? How did you get to be the man who orchestrates bank heists and risks his life just to save the life of two beings you've never even met before. Just so they can be happy. Who conscripts a known criminal to help him? And gives him back memories of his family? Where does that kind of compassion and mercy come from?

“I don't want to see the stars get made, I want to see how a man like that comes to be.”

The Doctor’s face falls. He grimaces. “That's really very sweet, but I'm not sure you do.”

“No?” He clasps the Doctor's hand and presses his lips to its fingers. “Prove it.”

 

 


End file.
